Rebirth: A Prime Adventure
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: So, she died again! This time she was given a choice, go into the afterlife or be reborn as a robot? Hmm, she knew which one she would pick.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome! To my story.

This a Prime version of my Bayverse Rebirth story! Same idea that Fem-harry is reborn as a bot only in the Prime world.

Summary: So, she died again! This time she was given a choice, go into the afterlife or be reborn as a robot? Hmm, she knew which one she would pick.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Transformers! Only my Ocs and story idea.

* * *

Chapter: Afterlife or Rebirth?

 **UNKNOWN** **LOCATION**

She was floating, that much she could tell. It was a nice feeling, even if she was dead now. The warmth that wrapped around her was comforting, like getting a hug from an old friend or a parent.

This was 18-year-old Harriet Potter-Black, the 'Girl-Who-Lived' and defeater of Voldemort or Tom Riddle who was now in hell. She made sure of it, Harriet groans as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Ow, my head, who ran me over with a Cerberus? I'd like a word with them," Harriet said as she held a hand to her head.

"Haha, nice to see you still have that wicked sense of humor, pup," A voice said making Harriet spin around.

A smile broke out on her face as she yelled "Sirius!"

The former convict laughs as he was tackle hugged by his Goddaughter, well more like his actual daughter in a way. He always saw her as his little pup, he pulled back to ruffle Harriet's black mess of a hair as her emerald green eyes shined with joy.

"Where are we?" Harriet asked looking at the vast whiteness.

"We are in limbo pup, I've been here waiting for you but I didn't expect to see you this soon," Sirius said while rubbing his neck.

"Blame Voldemort, I had to use the sword of Gryffindor to take him down and he got me with the killing curse," Harriet said crossing her arms with a pout.

"I'm sure he's resting nicely in his spot in hell," Sirius said as he huffs making Harriet chuckle.

"So, this is your pup Sirius?" A deep male voice asked making Harriet tense up until Sirius placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's all right Harriet, that's just my new friend," He said before looking up and gestured with his arm.

"Harriet meet Primus, the god of Cybertronians a race of alien robots," Sirius said a big grin on his face.

Harriet looked up in awe at the huge silver and white robot before her, his blue optics held kindness and compassion yet had this old feeling to them.

"Hello Harriet, Sirius has told me many things about you," Primus said a soft smile on his lips.

"Pleasure to meet you, and I hope it was all good things," Harriet said while shooting a look at Sirius who chuckles.

"They were, we have been watching you for a long time," Primus said as Thirteen figures were faintly seen in the background behind Primus.

Harriet looked at them and felt strange like she had a kinship with them, almost like she was drawn to them.

"What do you mean?" Harriet asked looking up at Primus.

"Pup, Primus has an offer for us," Sirius said placing a hand on Harriet's shoulder.

"Offer? What kind?" Harriet asked looking up at Primus who gave a soft smile.

"A chance to be reborn as one of my children, a new life and I have a personal offer to ask you," Primus said as Harriet tensed.

"What is it?" Harriet asked she knew all too well what could happen if she accepted someone's offer of help, the war made her paranoid.

Primus sighs holding up his hand making a mirror-like object form from the white mist around them, Harriet moved closer and gasped at seeing a beautiful planet made of metal! Only there was explosions and gunfire going off, the planet was at war.

"The planet you see before you is Cybertron, my spark is merged with the planet's core, in the future, it will fall to war split between two factions the Autobots and Decepticons," Primus said showing the two face symbols.

"The war will cause great damage to Cybertron and it will fall dark and take its war to Earth," Primus explained making Harriet's eyes widen.

"Earth? Why does all of the strange stuff happen on Earth?" She muttered making one of the figures behind Primus chuckle before getting silenced.

"Many things will happen on Earth including the reawakening of Unicron, he is the Cybertronian version of the 'Devil' so to speak," Primus said making Harriet nod.

"You want me to put a stop to him?" Harriet asked making Primus shake his head.

"You will not stop him alone, when the time is right the Thirteen Primes will assist you with the Matrix of Leadership until that day you will be living life as a Cybertronian with your father," Primus said gesturing to Sirius.

"You mean? Sirius will be my dad? I can have a family?" Harriet asked a hint of hope in her voice.

"Sure are pup! We'll be sent to live before the war starts, that way there's no risk of being killed early on," Sirius said as he wrapped an arm around Harriet who nods.

She then looked up at Primus who watched her asking "Will you accept Harriet Potter-Black?"

She gulps a bit before asking "Is there a catch to all this? I feel like there is more going on here,"

"Indeed, there is a catch as you say, if you are reborn as Cybertronians your human memories will be taken away but your personality, special traits, and talents will remain," Primus said making Harriet nod.

"That's not a bad trade-off, I get the family I dreamed of and you get the help you need a fair trade," Harriet muttered before looking at Sirius.

He nods saying "It's up to you Harriet, where you go I'll follow,"

Nodding Harriet took a deep breath before turning to Primus and said "We accept, besides this sounds better than just sitting around in the afterlife, uh, no offense,"

She glanced over at the bots behind Primus only to relax when one gave a small wave back as if saying 'None taken'.

"Very well, let the rebirth begin," Primus said holding up his hand as it glows.

Sirius jumped as he felt a shock hit him, looking down he saw his body start to fade away. He looked back up as Primus spoke.

"Sirius Black from this day forth your new name shall be Dynames," Primus said as Sirius grins.

"I like it! See ya soon Pup! I'm off to prank some giant robots!" Sirius yells as he vanished from view making Harriet smirk.

She then turns to the mirror as the scene changes to show a medical room of some kind as a female bot was giving birth, Harriet winced at the yells of pain the bot was going through. She then smiled as she saw a little robot great the world with loud yells, she took in her godfather's new look.

He now had silver joints, face, and waist with the rest of him being navy blue with golden in color. His optics were dark blue as he opened them for the first time, his parents held him close as he checked over. (His frame is a Prime version mixed with Movie Ironhide)

She watched as Sirius, no, Dynames grew up with his paren-uh creators! From his first words to steps and his first transformation into his alt mode which was that of a truck but Harriet noticed that his frame type was a little different compared to the other bots a fact which she had noticed with several other bots.

Holding her question back she watched as he reached adult years and become a construction bot, along with pranking anyone who pissed him off. She smiled as he met a white and nova blue femme with emerald green optics, her name was Astraea. She was a science bot who met Dynames when he was called in to help repair a part of the lab.

Dynames had been working on something when a metal pipe landed on his helm making him curse as it rolled over to Astraea, who picked the metal pipe up and returned it to Dynames with a shy smile on her lips. Harriet watched as the two talked with each other before the mirror fades away.

Turning to look at Primus Harriet jumped when she saw Thirteen bots now by his side, she blinked a few times.

"When did you lot get here?" Harriet asked making the only female bot chuckle.

"Harriet, these are the Thirteen Primes they helped me to banish Unicron from Cybertron," Primus said making Harriet give a polite nod.

"A pleasure to meet you," Harriet said getting a few nods or smiles back.

She then remembered her question, looking at Primus she asked: "Why did Dynames look different compared to some of the other bots?"

"Dynames and yourself will have what is classed as a warrior type frame, warrior frames are more advanced and better at combat then regular Cybertronians they had special programming and instincts in them they can think and react faster than most and their reflexes are sharp. Warrior's also have stronger 'immune' systems as you humans call it along with a more complex processor," Primus explained confusing Harriet.

"Why is there such a bot? Everything before the war looks peaceful," Harriet mused.

"They were created during the time Cybertron was still young and full of war and fights over land and energon," Primus said as Harriet nods that did make sense.

Primus then sighed going from calm and happy to serious saying "Harriet I'm afraid that in order for you to be reborn something must be done first,"

Harriet tensed up not liking the sound of this. "Whats wrong?" She asked.

Primus then sighed saying "Harriet I'm afraid that in order for you to be reborn something must be done first,"

Harriet tensed up not liking the sound of this. "Whats wrong?" She asked.

"You know the soul shard Tom left inside you? Well, I'm afraid it not only damaged your mind and magic but your soul as well if I was to send you back now as you are you would not survive a human week," Primus explained making Harriet's heart drop.

"Then how do we fix it?" Harriet asked reaching up to hold her chest while sending a few choice words at Tom.

"There is a way of fixing the damage but it will mean merging another soul with yours, the process will fix the damage," Primus said as Harriet nods.

"Won't it cause problems though with two personalities and all that?" Harriet asked remembering the lessons she had taken to figure out how to destroy riddles soul pieces.

"Yes, but I will be merging the two personalities together but if it helps there is a bot here that is very much like you in a way," Primus said as the only female bot there walked forward.

"Greetings Harriet, I am Solus Prime," Solus said a smile on her lips.

Harriet nods as she locked eye to optics with Solus, the female bot had a warm and accepting look in her optics. She had a sense of peace to her along with an air that she had a hard life, this made the human smile softly.

"Wouldn't this count as a rebirth for you?" Harriet asked the femme Prime who nods.

"In a way, yes but we will become a new bot with both of us becoming one, a new life for both of us to start a new," Solus said slowly raising her hand to Harriet.

Taking a deep breath Harriet raised her own hand saying "Well, as Shakespear said into the breach once more!" She reached up and gently grabbed Solus's hand.

This got a few chuckles behind them as Primus's hand glows making a white glow encase Solus and Harriet, both gasp as the merging began.

Harriet felt her vison fade as Primus spoke.

"Good luck, Saberblade, till all are one," Primus said as darkness claimed her and she knew no more.

* * *

Done!

In the next chapter, War is on the horizen and Saberblade is in for a tough time.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2.

In this chapter, war is on the horizon and we see how Saberblade has grown.

Also, I do have plans in the far future involving a Fem-harry turned bot story with her being reborn as a seeker but thats way off in the future.

Right now, I'm gonna focus on my current stories at least until the plot bunnies attack again.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Transformers! Only my Ocs and story idea.

* * *

Chapter 2: Life on Cybertron

 **CYBERTRON**

 **IACON CITY**

It was early morning in Iacon city as many bots started to awake from recharge to start the day, being the early hours of the morning not many mechs and femmes would be out this early unless their duties required them to be.

But among them was Dynames who was currently sitting in his home drinking a nice cup of energon while reading a datapad about his crews next construction project, he chuckles reading a sneaky comment one of his friends left on the pad.

"Gotta love Wheeljacks notes," Dynames said as he set the datapad down before looking around.

His sparkmate was still in recharge since it was her day off today, he would be leaving soon to head off to work and his daughter? Well, she would be returning from Kaon soon.

His daughter was called Saberblade, she took after him with his warrior build and had a love of fighting, tinkering with things and reading. She also had a love of sparkings and younglings, she was always helping the families in the area if they were in need of an extra servo or two.

"I'm home!" A yell was heard making Dynames look to his right, speaking of his daughter here she was!

Into the room walked a very tall femme bot, she moved with grace as her white armor with golden ghost flames showed under the lights. She had ghost flames on her peds up to her knee joints, on her lower arms and her lower chest with her joints being silver and her face while the rest of her was white.

Her audios twitched as she looked around, her audios had three spikes. The first was large with a medium sized spike behind it and behind the medium one was a smaller spike, the three spikes curved around her circular audio base giving her audios a wing-like look. Her optics were a stunning emerald green that held a sharp look in them.

Her frame was also stunning, built for action yet she could be very gentle when it came to the young ones. She currently had a few dents and slice marks on her armor, showing her Opiluk exactly what she had been doing.

"How was the fight?" Dynames asked as he took a swig of his drink while Saberbladw grabbed her own drink.

"The fight wasn't too bad, had to fight a pair of twins it could have been a little bit harder but they spent half the fighting arguing with each other," Saberblade said with a chuckle.

The fight Saberblade was talking about had taken place in the pits of Kaon or the 'Gladiator pits', due to her warrior programming being stronger then most bots she would go down to the pits and fight or 'train' as she called it. It helped her keep her instincts inline and allowed her to vent, her creators had been hesitant at first to let her train there but soon got use to it after seeing how happy and relaxed it made Saberblade.

Saberblade herself was starting to gain a reputation down in the gladiator pits, the 'Queen of the ring' since she was the only femme who has gone head to head with Kaon's best gladiators and won. Well, she ended up in a tie with a mech called Megatronus.

"Really? They must have been annoying," Dynames said as Saberblade sat down to have her own energon.

"A little bit, oh, have you heard? Sunburst is having a little mech," Saberblade said remembering her best friend who was expecting soon.

"Sunburst, good on her, how is she by the way? Has her sickness be cleared up?" Dynames asked remembering the femme who Saberblade likes to hang out with.

Sunburst was a femme who worked in the Iacon archives, she was also stuck in the medical facility most of the time due to an illness that kept attacking her system causing her to get tired easily and makes parts of her armor weak. It was amazing she was able to carry a sparkling at all, her sparkmate. Bless his spark, was always worrying about them both.

Saberblade frowns saying "No, that's whats worrying me, her illness is hitting her hard and she's going to be due soon,"

She then shook her helm saying "I'm getting this terrible feeling in my spark that...that she might not survive it,"

She knew Sunburst was a strong-willed femme but with the strain of both carrying and giving birth to a sparkling, plus her illness was a recipe for disaster.

"Just be there for her, she'll beat this illness," Dynames said but even he could feel it in his spark, he knew Sunburst's chances of surviving the birthing would be a 50 percent chance at best.

Shaking his helm he finished his drink and stood up saying "I'm off to work, I'll see ya later,"

"Okay, have fun Opiluk," Saberblade said as Dynames placed a kiss on her helm before leaving Saberblade to have her own energon.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

Saberblade smiled as she walked through Iacon towards her best friends place, she saw a few younglings running around and having fun while.

She paused in her walk to let a few younglings run by her, laughing as they went. It was a real joy to hear such a sound, nothing was as magical as a younglings laughter so cute and innocent.

Saberblade shook her helm as she kept walking until she arrived at Sunbursts place, only to hear a pained yell inside making her jump into action.

She quickly hacked the lock before running inside her friends home, she looked around the place until she heard a little whimper from the sitting area.

"Sunburst!" Saberblade yelled as she ran over only to see a yellow and orange femme on the ground clutching her swollen waist.

Sunburst was a small femme, she would come to Saberblades lower chest in height. Her armor was yellow on her arms, legs, and chest. With the rest of her being orange and with silver joints, she also had baby blue optics and doorwings on her back.

"Saber, ah! It hurts!" Sunburst whimpered as she sat on the ground.

"The sparkling, it must be on the way," Saberblade said moving to kneel down beside her friend.

"Now?!" Sunburst yelled as a crash was heard followed by cursing near the front of the house.

Looking over Saberblade saw a mech around a helm taller then Sunburst with black armor, his optics were a deep blue and he had a pair of doorwings on his back. This was Blitzout, Sunburst's sparkmate and Opiluk of the sparkling.

"Blitzout!" Sunburst yelled as the mech got up and ran over.

"I know, I felt your pain," Blitzout said as he looked at Saberblade asking "Can you carry her?"

"I can please alert the medics immediately of our arrival," Saberblade said as she moved closer to her friend before placing an arm under Sunbursts legs and back before carefully lifting her up.

"AH!" Sunburst yelled as another stab of pain hit her.

"I know Sunburst, just hold on and breath," Saberblade said as Blitzout ran out of the housing unit with Saberblade close behind.

Saberblade was glad her frame was a warrior frame otherwise she would be struggling to carry Sunburst at the speed she was going, thankfully many mechs and femmes moved out of the way as soon as they caught sight of the whimpering femme in her arms and panicked mech running in front of them.

 **IACON MEDICAL FACILITY**

Saberblade growls as she knelt beside Sunburst who was panting in pain as she sat on the berth, her fans working overtime to cool her down. Her sparkmate was on her other side wincing as he tried to take away as much pain as he could, the medical mechs and femmes in the room moved about as Sunburst gave a yell of pain.

"You need to start pushing," The head medic said as he knelt down between Sunbursts legs and got ready to grab the Sparkling.

Sunburst gave a yell as she began to push her grip tightening on Saber's hand and her mates, Saberblade winced as she squeezed back giving as much support as she could. Her spark rate going up as a cold feeling hit her, she could see how much a strain this was putting on her friend.

' _Please, Sunburst, please stay strong_ ' Saberblade thought as she looked over at the monitors where a rapid beat was heard showing Sunburst frantic spark beat.

"Push!" The medic yelled as Blitzout grunts unseen by Saberblade he placed a servo on his chest plates in pain.

"AHHH!" Sunburst yells but it came out as a loud screech, Saberblade growls a bit as her audios stung from the loud screech.

Suddenly a loud crying and chirping filled the air, Saberblade looked up in awe as she saw a little yellow and black sparkling crying and batting their little arms in the air with tiny doorwings twitching on the little ones back.

"It's a Mechling," The medic said as Sunburst slumps down as an alarm went off startling Saberblade.

"Saber," Sunburst said weakly making the warrior bot turn to her as Blitzout fell back onto the chair behind him.

"Sunburst?" Saberblade asked as the medics rushed around while the head medic came over holding the crying sparkling in his arms a solemn look on his face.

A cold feeling entered Saberblade's spark as she heard the sound of the monitor behind her decrease in beeping, she knew what that meant along with the tired and pained look on Blitzout's faceplates.

"What is it Sunburst?" Saberblade asked as her friend smiles despite the pain in her frame.

"My..sparkling, can I?" Sunburst tried to ask only to break off into a coughing fit.

Saberblade looked over at the head medic before getting up and walking over to him, she silently held out her arms for the sparkling. With a nod the medic placed the newborn into her arms, giving the mech a thankful nod she went back to Sunbursts side.

Taking a quick look a the mechling Saberblade smiled saying "Here he is, a cute little Mechling,"

Sunburst smiles as she gazed up at her sparkling, who was crying softly while shaking from the cold air hitting his body.

"He's perfect," Sunburst said as Saberblade leaned over letting Sunburst nuzzle her son the best she could as the beeping on the monitor slowed down.

"Saber...promise me," Sunburst said as Saberblade pulled back asking "Anything, Sunburst," Her optics brimming with fluid.

"Raise him...as your own, promise me...you'll be his danniluk," Sunburst asked making Sabers optics go wide.

Her? Sunburst wanted her to raise the little mech? Looking down at the sparkling who was whimpering slightly, his little optics still shut and his doorwings press close to his back. She felt her spark warm yet it hurt all the same, she was losing her best friend but the sparkling was losing both of his creators. Also, Sunburst trusted her they had know each other since sparkling hood so it would be a logical choice for Saberblade to raise the little one.

Steadying herself Saberblade made up her mind and braced her spark for the pain to come.

"I promise Sunburst, I'll raise him as my own," Saberblade said a single tear falling down her faceplates as Sunbursts nods.

"Bumblebee...that is his..name, my little Bumblebee," Sunburst said as she gave a smile before slowly closing her optics as the monitors stop beating while in the chair beside Sunburst Blitzout groans in pain.

"Blitzout," Saberblade said making the mech look at her a pained smile on his lips.

"Make sure to keep him safe and thank you, Saberblade," Blitzout said as he looked down at his mechling one last time before slowly going limp and closing his optics as he followed his sparkmate.

Saberblade stood to her full height as she moved back letting the now silent medical mechs and femmes move in to clean up Sunburst and Blitzout, the warrior looked down at the newly named Bumblebee who was no longer whimpering now.

"Saberblade, was it?" The head medic asked walking to stand in front of her.

"Yes, thats my name," Saberblade said as she looked down at him.

"If you'll come with me we'll run a few scans to check the sparklings health and then you can take him home," The medic said making Saberblade nod as she sent one last look at her best friends before following the medic out of the room.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

Saberblade sighs as she stood in her housing unit, her Danniluk was out since she had gone to tell Dynames the news of Sunbursts and Blitzout passing and of Saberblade taking in their sparkling.

Saberblade sat in her room on her berth as she cradled Bumblebee in her arms, his face buried in her chest plates. It was going to be hard but with her own creators help she would be able to raise Bumblebee, she would just have to keep Dynames from corrupting Bumblebee with pranks.

She watched as Bumblebee shifted in his recharge before slowly waking up, his little optics moving as they slowly came online. Saberblade held her breath as she saw the baby blue optics online and look around the room.

"Bumblebee," Saberblade said softly making the little mech look up at her.

He stared at her with a little chirp his doorwings flexing as he took in all of her details, Saberblade smiled as she moved adjusting Bumblebee so he rested in one arm while holding her hand over Bumblebee letting him grab onto her fingers.

Saberblade then gasped as she felt a soft tug at her spark, she bit her lip plating as she remember what her Danniluk had told her of bonds between creators and sparklings. Since she was not Bumblebee's birth Danniluk she did not have that bond yet, she would have to form it with Bumblebee.

Taking a deep breath she tugged back making a warmth fill her spark as emotions flooded her, she felt tears build in her optics as she felt joy, excitement, curiosity, wonder. All of them Bumblebee's, smiling she sent love and happiness back. This made Bumblebee chirp happily as he moved around in her arms.

Saberblade watched him as their bond settled into place, she would tell Bumblebee about his birth creators as he got older. He deserved to know but right now he was too young to understand what she meant, but he will know in time.

Laying down on her side she placed Bumblebee next to her chest plates and neck, he instantly latched his tiny hands onto her chest and placed his tiny helm next to her neck base while basking in her warmth. Saberblade smiles resting her arms just behind Bumblebee with enough room for him to roll around if need be, she moved her peds so they curled under her slightly for comfert as they slowly drifted off to recharge.

They both had a lot to learn but Saberblade was going to take the time to enjoy both the good and the bad with her new son, Bumblebee.

* * *

Done! I hope you enjoyed it!

In the next chapter, we have a time skip to Earth and Team Prime get a surprise.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
